1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for easily and reliably affixing an ornamental sculpture having an aesthetically pleasing shape to the front of a sound emitting device, such as a portable audio cassette player, or the like, which also functions as a toy.
2. Background Art
Typically, portable electronic sound emitting devices (e.g. cassette players, radios, walkie-talkies, and the like) are devoid of any ornamentation. However, where such sound emitting devices will also be used as toys, it may be desirable to include ornamentation to improve marketability and appeal to children. By way of example only, an ornamental sculpture representing the friendly face of an easy to recognize animal could be affixed to a sound emitting device to identify the device as a toy and increase interest in and the chance that children will wish to use such toys.
One well known means for attaching an ornamental sculpture to a sound emitting toy would involve adhesives, whereby the sculpture is bonded to the device. However, this technique requires that time be expended for applying the adhesive and then waiting for the adhesive to cure before the toy can be packaged. An improperly applied adhesive might result in the sculpture breaking off the toy during use. Consequently, a child might abandon the toy even if the electronics thereof remain fully functional.
What is more, it would be desirable that the ornamental sculpture be affixed to the sound emitting device so that the sculpture and the usual audio speaker of the device cooperate to provide a life-like appearance. More particularly, it is preferable that the ornamental sculpture not block the speaker so as to muffle the sounds emitted thereby. In this same regard, it is also preferable that the sounds generated by the sound emitting device appear to come from the sculpture (i.e. an animal) rather than from the speaker so as to hold the attention of young children.
Examples of portable sound emitting devices having an ornamental sculpture or figure affixed thereto are available by referring to one or more of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Des71,823 January 11, 1927 Des260,392 August 25, 1981 3,315,966 April 25, 1967 3,384,378 May 21, 1968 3,921,331 November 25, 1975 4,498,160 February 5, 1985 4,521,205 June 4, 1985 ______________________________________